The Shadow Man
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: [Set 12 years after the Coronation] CHAPT. 7 UP! Eldarion is suffering from disturbing nightmares where his family and his father's Kingdom are under threat. But are they simply dreams? [Aragorn,Arwen,Various]
1. The Return of the King

_**Authors Note;** Well everyone, I've been writin' loads since I finished my exams – man, I missed my computer! I started this fic on Friday, and I have already 3 chapters completed (that's a lot at my rate!) So ye won't have the long wait this time! At the request of my darling dear RS, I have composed an action fic! For those of you that have read my 'spoiler' section, this story has been mentioned, but the thing is, I am gonna incorporate a few of my original stories into this one! If you want a more detailed description, go read about this in the 'spoiler' section on my bio page, otherwise, you can read on and let it all unfold! It'll be updated plenty in the next few days. Hope this is what you are lookin' for Rachel! xx_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lord of the Rings - The Shadow Man**

**Chapter 1 – _The Return of the King_**

"_My Lady, the King of Gondor and his army returns_," came the regal announcement across the grand Palace throne room.

Upon hearing those words in which she had been waiting for the past few months, Arwen immediately ceased all she was doing and called for her children.

Once ready, the family sat into the waiting carriage with excitement and briskly made their way to the bottom of the seven-tier city of Minas Tirith. Arwen had not seen her husband in nearly eight months – it was their longest parting since the Quest of the One Ring, and of course, the children were as anxious to again be near their beloved father. Once they reached the front gates, Elraen, Eldarion and Sadriel all hurriedly made their way to the front of the crowd which stood in wait. They had no intention of waiting for their mother, who kept a more graceful stance. She walked with the guards in sheer delight as she became nearer to her husband with each step. The family led the joyous crowds in welcoming their soldiers home from battle, and the people of Gondor eagerly watched the horses bring their husbands, fathers, brothers and sons home across the Pelennor Fields.

Though he was some distance away, The Queen knew the familiar form which sat upon a chestnut horse. He was not hard to find. Two others rode each side of him with huge flags adorned with the White Tree of Gondor, surrounded by seven white stars, and his navy-black breastplate bore the same design. His ruby cape flew with the wind behind him and though he may have appeared regal, she could tell he was tired. How she longed to let him rest in her arms. How she longed to reach him - to touch, to smell, to see and to kiss him.

"There he is!" "I see Ada!" "I see him too!" came the jubilant cries of her children, which echoed that of those around her. How this wondrous gathering at the gates contrasted differently to the last one! Finally, the people's sorrow and waiting had come to an end.

The heavy thud of the horses' gallops caused the vast ground to shake, and a trail of dust whirled against the setting sun behind them as they grew ever closer. Unable to contain themselves any more, the royal children ran out toward their father, and their sudden action caused others to do the same.

The men were very near now, and their worn faces had become clear, but once they met their families, the smiles and laughter outshone even the sun. Arwen watched as her husband dismounted his new friend, Brago, and as his feet again touched his home soil, he left the ranger behind him once more and returned to his role of King. As he looked beneath him, he turned his head each side to see three beautiful children surround his feet. They had considerably grown in his absence, but he knew them well. He lifted each of them in turns, often taking up two at one time. He tried to speak, and so too did the children, but their words were smothered with laughter and kisses. Elraen, Eldarion or Sadriel didn't dare take their hands from around him for an instant, and similar could be said of the King. He was worn and torn after eight months of duty, but his tired body welcomed their embrace. He then placed both Elraen and Eldarion sitting in his spot upon the horse, and lifting Sadriel into his arms, he took Brago's reign as he made his way to the slender, raven-haired Lady waiting up ahead.

She could barely contain herself as he approached. She could not take her eyes from him. The Queen noticed he now had a limp, and slowly and evenly, he made his way to her. Eventually, with a relieved, strained sigh, The King left his youngest down from him and he presented himself before his wife. Breathing heavily, he closed his weary eyes for a moment, afraid to open them incase this was all a dream, for that was the case whilst he was away. But much to his relief, the beautiful vision was still there in front of him when he opened them again. With love and delight, he could not speak as he looked into her.

As she looked upon the man that stood before her, The Queen could not speak either. She had waited for this moment from the time he left, and she too feared this was a dream. But in examining his tall frame up and down, she realized that it was not. It was real. _He_ was real. His hair was disheveled, his clothing was in need of repair and he had become thin. His face was weathered, yet his grey eyes smiled upon seeing her. How she longed to see that face again. Unaware of any of her surroundings, and unable to think of manners in such a moment, the Queen suddenly leapt forward and caught her husband's mouth with hers.

Taken by such surprise at first, The King gladly received the passionate kiss. He automatically let Brago's reign go and wrapped both arms securely around his wife. It was if they had never been apart – she fitted perfectly into his embrace. They unwillingly broke apart upon the calls for the King, but their eyes remained locked.

"Welcome home," Arwen whispered, for her natural voice was under threat of crying.

Aragorn could still not speak, but answered his wife with another kiss.

Seeing all the celebration around him from high upon the horse, Eldarion could scarcely take it all in. As he looked at his father, it did not seem as if he was actually there. The world around him felt odd, as if it were all like paper.

"Ada," he asked in a small, unsure voice, "Is it all over?"

Aragorn turned to look up at him with a strong smile, and once again he took Brago's leather reign as he moved toward home, "Yes son, it is over."


	2. Celebrations

_**Author's Note;** Well guys, here is the second (long) chapter, and as you read on, you'll find why it was my favourite to write regarding Aragorn! I wanna say a huge thanks to my readers and reviewers :-) Ye make my day! _

_Viggomanic; I am really lovin' your username - Hope you enjoy below! wink _

_Lemar2RedFox; Awww, I am so glad you enjoyed the start! The suspense is gonna get goin' from the next chapter on! _

_RS; How right you are, my dear! I really do strive to make it all easy to visualize as it is in my own head, so I am so thrilled it is working! The action is set to get goin', and it's all for you! I'm mail you soon hun xx _

_LindaHoyland; Ooops! I have NO CLUE about horses, so thnx for the spelling correction – I did, in fact, mean 'rein'! slaps head LOL! Hope you like the fic and thnx so much for your faithful reviews! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2 - Celebrations**

Evening turned to night and the city's festivities were underway. The sounds of lively music and laughter filled the air as the people were all reunited, and in honor of the army's return, a huge banquet was held outdoors. The past year had brought troubles, but they were glad celebrate their end – and none were more so than the Royal family.

"I have missed the taste of fresh bread," Aragorn said, more to himself than anyone. He broke a roll in half and dipped an end in his creamy soup.

"I see you have lost weight," Arwen replied, placing some of the hot vegetable mixture into a dish for their son. "Did you not like the food they severed in the East?"

Aragorn finished his bite before answering, "I enjoyed the spicy foods, though their meat choices were not always of my liking."

"Well, as long as you were looked after, I shall not worry." she said, lifting another bowl to fill for Elraen.

"I would not be so sure," Aragorn lowly remarked, looking to his food, "Perhaps you could do so later….." He kept his face completely straight with his devilish remark, so their children, or anyone who looked up to the top table, would not in the least suspect what matters the King was thinking of.

For fear of blushing, Arwen sat down onto her seat, placing a hot bowl before Eldarion. "You'd better behave, my Lord," she whispered back with an equally solemn face.

"As always," he quipped, lifting his spoon from the vessel.

Eldarion watched his father incessantly as he ate and mirrored him in also dipping bread into his own soup. However, his inexperience led the juice to drip all over the white table cloth and more importantly, over his good wear, during the roll's journey from the bowl to his mouth.

Some even managed to splash upon the King's lap, and as Aragorn stood to wipe it away with a napkin, his movement drew the crowds attention.

"Sire, will you speak?" came a merry voice from the neighbouring table.

_"Speech!"_ called another.

Soon after, the crowd shared the same sentiment as they all joined in a chorus requesting the King to address them. Aragorn was never one to put himself on purpose display, but after a time, the music and chatter stopped, and he hesitantly straightened and obliged his people.

"My people," he began with a nod, looking to all around him, "May I firstly say, and I believe my men will share my thought, it is good to be back!" A huge cheer erupted as mugs of alcohol crashed against each other with agreement. "We have been absent for many months, and I am glad to see that my wife, your Queen, has kept the City standing in my stead." As the crowd laughed, Aragorn could not help but steal a glance to the subject sitting to his left. As she turned to him, she arched her brows and gave him a dangerous smirk. "As we all return to our families, there is much cause for this celebration tonight. The surprise attack we suffered from those of the East has been resolved, and I am pleased to announce that it was done so without physical resort. Our relations with them have, at best, been shaky, but Mutu, the Harrad tribe leader, has sworn to me that we will not suffer at their hands again. To this day, however, I have not received a satisfactory explanation as to why they attacked us, but perhaps there is none. There is never a just legitimate reason to begin such a fight, but it is always necessary to end it!" Again, the crowd roared in approval of their treasured King's words. "We have tasted much war in our history and even our own lifetimes," he continued, "but under my reign, I will see to it that my people do not have to suffer it again."

-

The entertainments continued long into the night, and whilst most of the city remained dancing, eating and singing, the King and Queen preferred to conclude their celebrations indoors. With their children settled asleep and with no duties binding them, tonight was a rare occasion where they could spend an unyielding interlude together – and they were sure to make the most of it.

The light of the outside corridor burst into the King's bed chamber as he and his wife stumbled inside. They did not dare part from their hungry kisses to look around them nor to open a door. Too long had they been denied one another to let anything separate them - not even for an instant!

Though Aragorn had enjoyed his share of wine and ale that night, the sensations he felt under his wife's touch led him to a higher state than anything else ever could. Her hands gripped behind his neck in a passionate hold as her mouth melted with his. Keeping his eyes closed, he knew exactly where their bed lay and lifted her supple legs around his waist as he carried her over to their most treasured place.

Being ever gentle with the gem in his hands, he defied the burning he felt inside and lay his Undomiel tenderly beneath him upon the quilted blankets. Changing their original pace to a much slower one, he softly took his lips from hers and replaced them upon her neck, beginning a trail of mild kisses.

Arwen's breathing became laboured now as she felt the pleasure and passion inside her rise. She grabbed a handful of his rich chocolate hair and her legs tightened their hold around his hips as she felt his beard tickle her skin. How she had missed him. His hands proceeded to move evenly up and down her sides and she arched her back allowing him undo the lacing up the back of her dress. He eagerly followed suit and his nimble fingers soon pulled the ribbon apart. The first of her porcelain skin was exposed and he delicately glided cold fingers up along the middle of her back. Once his hands reached the destination of her neck, they then moved to the front where he began to pull the dress down off of her sculpted shoulders. As each inch of skin was revealed, he welcomed it into the night air with a small kiss. She pulled her arms out from the lace sleeves, and as he attempted to slide the dress down off her chest, she hesitantly put her hands on top of his and interrupted his pursuit.

"It is my turn now," she breathed, opening her eyes to meet his.

His piercing gaze remained fixed upon her as he positioned himself upright. Her dainty hands fell to the base of his embroidered velvet coat where she firstly undid the bottom button. The months of waiting was ready to burst inside her, but as always, she managed to act with complete restraint as her hand merely crept up his midsection, undoing each button with considerable time. Once the top button was relieved, he discarded the piece carelessly onto the floor. He knelt above her now with an airy, cream linen shirt, and with her fingers sailing around his waistline, he hastily removed it up over his head.

There is was – his most perfect upper half. She just gazed for a moment, but her hands could not resist reaching up and tracing across his tight tan stomach. She knew each pattern and each scar by heart, for his weathered body was all hers.

The King soaked in each sensuous touch as waves rushed throughout his body. His breathing became shallowed now, and she noticed his eyes darken. It was common for Aragorn to grow serious in their love-making, and with a somber face, he lowered himself down to meet her mouth again. After much teasing, her hands fell from exploring his back to his waist again and found the fastening of his belt. But as she began to undo the cold, silver buckle, she heard a series of thuds upon their thick, arched chamber door.

"Who is……." She whispered mid kiss.

Aragorn barely flinched and remained focused on his main objective, "Ignore it."

The banging returned louder again, though Arwen did not let it distract her this time. However, when they heard it the third time, it was followed by an alarmed guard's voice calling for them.

The King unwillingly lifted his head, "I thought I had sent the guards away…." he muttered in annoyance. It was silent for a moment after, but as their ears adjusted, they heard a faint cry come from afar. The calling for them both then continued and with much frustration, he had to heed it. By the Valar, this better be good! "What is it Telion?" he loudly answered.

"It is the Prince," the guard shouted in, "He is wailing."

"Very Well - I will be outside in a moment," Aragorn replied, sighing again. He relieved the bed of his weight and looked to find his shirt. "I will go him, and shall be back in a moment," he assured his wife, pulling the linen fabric back over his head. She gave him a little wave as he proceeded to the door. Yes, she thought, with all the interruptions and lack of peace, everything was back to normal.

As he stepped outside into the corridor, he was greeted by two of his guards. "I am most sincerely sorry for the interruption, Sire, but I thought it best to fetch you," Telion explained, "We were scouting at the base of the family quarters, and both Cerran and I heard a scream come from Prince Eldarion's chamber. We were not sure if you would have heard it or not, so we firstly investigated ourselves. Luca is in there with him now, but he is somewhat inconsolable."

"Has this occurred whilst I was away?" Aragon asked, following the cry down the Hall. The guards informed him that this was the first time they heard such a commotion.

Upon arriving at the Prince's room, Aragorn saw his son sitting upright and silently in his bed. His fair hair was mussed and the blankets were widely scattered. His eyes were an irate red and as he turned to see his father, he could only call "Ada!"

The guard that attended him sat at the bedside clutching a candle, but the King then replaced him, "Ion-nin (my son), what it the matter," Aragron began, placing a strong hand upon the boy's shoulder, "I am here with you now, there is no need to panic."

"Ada, I saw a shadow cast across the city," the boy said quietly, with his bottom lip remaining upturned,

With relief, the King released a sympathetic smile, "You had a nightmare, Eldarion, just a dream…."

"But if felt so real, Ada," the Prince exclaimed, looking to his father's eyes, "It was so dark and fell upon our Palace."

Aragorn rubbed his other hand across his son's cheek. He had never seen him so shaken. "Those days are long over, my son. I think you have heard too much about our quest years ago, and perhaps my being away has stirred some emotions?"

The seven-year-old was quick to answerer that he was not afraid of any battle stories, and indeed, was still to hear about some ghostly men in a mountain. "Uncle Gimli has not yet told me of them," Eldarion remembered, "But he did say that he scared them rather than they scared him!"

"Did he now?" the King quietly laughed, "I wonder was he as quick to tell you of the many times he simply fell from a horse?"

"No!" the Prince giggled, "He is quite silly, isn't he? Ada, can I bring you to the stables tomorrow? I have kept our horses well."

Aragorn noticed his son's demeanor brighten and it seemed that the fear from his nightmare had left him. "I do not doubt you have, but only my morning is free, and in that case, you must sleep if we are to rise early."

Reluctantly, the boy lay back upon his pillow as his father lifted the blankets and securely tucked them around him.

"Goodnight son," the King whispered, kissing the child's forehead before standing. He reached for the candle and took it with him.

"Ada," Eldarion called before his father could leave him, "You are back to stay?"

Turning from the door, the King felt his heart melt. His absence had quite affected his son. He nodded and gave a definite 'yes'.

Aragorn made his way back to his own chamber where his wife lay under the blankets in wait. "Is everything alright?" she whispered, sitting herself up.

"Just a nightmare – everything is as was," he informed, placing the slim candle into a holder on her beside chest. "I feel my being away has bothered him. He seems to fear I am going away again or something…."

"He missed you, that is all. Elraen and Sadriel made the guards check under their beds for orcs each night," the Queen assured, watching him remove his shirt again.

The King sat himself limply onto her bedside as he thought. "Did _you_ miss me?" he then boldly asked. As he looked to her, he noticed she was void of any clothing under the cushioned blankets.

"A little," she breathed, leaning toward him to begin a hungry kiss. As he made his way up over her, she let her soft hands resume their position at his waist and opened his belt.


	3. The Nightmare

_**Author's Note; **Well, here's chapter 3 folks. I am delighted with my reviewers, and hope my readers are enjoyin' it! I have answered a few questions in my personalised responses below….. Oh, and for those of you that might not know, 'Elessar' is Aragorn's kingly name given to him by Lady Galadriel._

_Conn8d; Thnx a mil, my new reader – oh, and yep, I meant 'Brago' because I figured Brego would be too old to add in, though he will be featured. In further chapter's, you'll hear of 'Brago' being 'Brego's' son – LOL! Perhaps I could do a spin-off!_

_RS; Well darlin', I figured you may have liked it – LOL! At this point in time, I would like to add – I LOVE ARAGORN! Oh dear, I did mean 'served' instead of 'severed'! And yes, 'bedside chest' was another one! Aw man! If there are typo's below, I apologise in advance and will be contacting 'LindaHoyland'. I swear, something is wrong with me lately – I usually have a great memory and all, but all of a sudden, I'm forgettin' and mixin' up EVERYTHIN'! There's a major mistake in 'The Birthday Boy' – I think – so I'll be mailin' you with a question 'bout some facts! And if you liked the father/son interaction, read below hun! The Telcontar household is set to be mightily disturbed! xx_

_LindaHoyland; Thnx dear, I am glad you like the way it's unfolding – nothing thus far has happened for no reason, so take note. And, yep, I've discovered the typo's. If there are in this chapt, I will be askin' for your help! However, I might as well add in a note here to US readers - do bear in mind that there are some spelling differences in Irish/European English (ie; color/colour, neighbor/neighbour) so there may be some extra 'u' and 'e' placed in words. Also hun, 'cos I love Liv and Viggo, I base my Aragorn and Arwen's appearance as on the movies. So, I am also basin' Eldarion's appearance as he was in Arwen's vision in 'ROTK', and he had farish (which Irish call light brown) hair. Or else, maybe, I'll pretend that he inherited it from Galadriel and Celeborn! LOL! Thnx as always girl._

_Sarahbarr17; Aw, another new reader – thnx a mil for takin' the time to review! And yay, I am glad you picked up on the Haradrim, but don't place any bets just yet! There is more with the father and son below. x_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3 – _The Nightmare_**

The white marble of the magnificent city glowed in the honey hue of the golden sun. It stood against the mountainous terrains with grace and noble honour. King Elessar of Gondor and his son walked out across the Palace citadel in ceremonial dress, past the ornate fountain and exclusive White Tree, and did not stop until they reached the tip. With pride, they overlooked the vast green landscape before them as it basqued in an ethereal white light.

"This is my blood, and so too it is yours," The King said to Eldarion, waving his hand across the land below. Elessar then reverently held high Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged by the elves from the shards of Narsil, the sword of their royal ancestor, Elendil. It was richly carved with runes and the clear silver shone bright all the way up along the regal blade.

As the King then attempted to pass the sword to his son, however, the sky light began to fade. A black shadow crept slowly from behind the mountains and made its way around each side of the Pelennor fields. It spread far and wide, even reaching across over Osgiliath and by the time it had reached Minas Tirith, nothing was left untouched. All sound disappeared and the sky above them had become a drab cloud of smoke.

Elessar and Eldarion turned for the refuge of the Palace, but to their horror, they saw the White Tree was now turned to a coal black. Beside the tree stood a hooded figure, draped in a pitch carbon cloak. Faceless and silent, the phantom-like silhouette did not move at first, but merely circled around the darkened tree. The sinister form then turned to the King and his son, and began to float toward them. In defence, Elessar lifted Andruil, but it faded to dust from his hands. The winged crown of Gondor and the sceptre of Arnor fell from him to the stone ground. As the figure drew near, both father and son tried to move, but their bodies were wholly paralysed. The shadow drew a gloved hand out to reach the Prince, and as he was about to scream, the scene disappeared into a pitch abyss and it ended suddenly.

However, Eldarion's scream was carried through.

The wailing echoed through the corridor and into the King's chamber. Aragorn had just been settling to sleep before his son's desperate cry reached his ears. He shifted in the bed and unwillingly lifted the warm blankets from on top of him. Reaching a blind hand in the dark, Aragorn found a torch and lit it in a bid to find some clothing before he was to embark out into the large hallway. It had been the third time this week.

With his quick movements, the Queen also awoke and she too heard Eldarion's screams. She turned to her husband and in the kind candlelight, she saw that he was ready to leave. "Again?" she asked, her creamy voice laden with sleep.

"Yes, he has only just awoken. Do not let yourself worry – I will go to him."

"I will go with you," she replied, already sitting upright at the bedside. It was usually her who heard him first, but because of the increasingly frequent late nights, she had become utterly spent. Arwen reached for her dressing gown and hastily joined her husband.

The King's own two guards were outside the Royal chamber, and another, Cerran, approached the King and Queen from the direction of Eldarion's room. He moved quickly in his armour and nervously bowed before them. "Sire, upon your previous order, Telion has entered the Prince's room and I have come to fetch you. We found no other in there with him, Your Majesty, and we believe it to be another disturbing dream."

With a nod and 'thank you', Aragorn and Arwen made their way to the room. The large oak door was open and inside was Telion questioning the young prince on the matter of his cries.

Though his screaming had ceased, Eldarion was still severely shaken and tears fell in a river-like trail down his reddened cheeks_. "Ada! Naneth!"_ he exclaimed upon seeing his parents enter his room. He said nothing else before reaching his short arms toward his mother and received her secure embrace.

"Your majesty, it appears the Prince has had another nocturnal mare. He talks of a man, but I can find no evidence indicating any one has entered here," Telion whispered. "I assure you sire, we would have caught anyone unsanctioned along these corridors. Would you like us to search for intruders outside?"

"Thank you Telion," the King gently smiled to his trusted guard, "but that will not be necessary."

Telion bowed before leaving and resumed his position outside the chamber door.

"Tell me son, what is troubling you?" Aragorn softly asked, sitting across from his wife on the warm bed.

The boy was nestled in his mother's arms and continued to cry until he was physically unable. Arwen lifted his head from her shoulder and looked to his swollen eyes. "Come ion-nin (my son), tell us of your dream," she coaxed, rubbing his long, sepia hair, "Is it the same as before?"

Eldarion looked to the rich floral pattern of his mother's dressing gown, composing himself in order to answer. His panic had caused his throat to tighten and though he wanted to talk, the only noise he was capable of making was constant breathless hiccups.

Arwen looked to her husband, and he to her. They did not need to speak in order to express their concern. They both believed this to be a childhood phase, but still felt powerless in stopping their son's deep anxiety. It was two weeks since it all began and seemed to increase.

Eventually, the child managed to somewhat settle. He kept his head hung low and fixed his gaze below him. "It did not seem like a dream Naneth," he finally spoke, his voice deepened with a sore throat. "He was here. I felt him here."

Arwen swiftly looked to her husband again. This mention of a person was new to their ears.

"Who? Who was here?" Aragorn calmly asked.

"A man," the prince replied, turning to his father with frightened eyes. His small body tensed and his hands tightly griped the blanket, "a shadow man."

"Son," Aragorn began again, "There is no such person. Dreams are merely dr……"

"_NO!"_ came the child's adamant cry, "it was _not_ some dream! We were out on the citadel, Ada, and you were dressed in your crown clothes. You were going to give me your sword, but a huge shadow came and covered everywhere, and we turned back to the Palace, but a man in a black cloak was beside the white tree, but it was now black, and the shadow man came over to us, floating on the air, but we could not move…… "

"Ssshhhh, son, alright, alright," the King soothed in a bid to settle the child, "it is all over.

With that, the Prince caught his breath. His tears started again and he fell back into his mother's arms.

Arwen gave her husband a knowing look as she comforted the boy. She gently ran a gentle hand across her son's back as she told of her idea. "Darling, would you like if your father stayed here with you for the rest of the night?"

There was a long pause before the Prince showed his face again, and sniffled as he contemplated his answer. He nodded his head 'yes' as he lifted his small hands to wipe his eyes.

"Come now, you do not need to worry son," Aragorn said, taking Eldarion from his wife's hands to his own.

"Indeed!" the Queen remarked, "With the guards outside and my two brave men in here, I do not think any harm could come to the Palace."

"My sentiments exactly!" the King beamed.

Eldarion gave a hopeful smile in return as his father tucked him inside the secure blankets.

"I will leave a candle in here for the night, but be careful," Arwen playfully warned, "And you two behave now, no battle stories."

"Oh please Naneth, just one?" the Prince quickly defended.

"No darling, I would that you sleep," she softly said, kissing him goodnight. She turned to her husband and kissed him also before leaving for her own bed.

Once left, the pair talked of various things. Eldarion was always asking questions, and found even the smallest of things interesting. It appeared that tonight was no different. The King had become worn after answering from 'Where do mountains come from?' to 'Why is the White Tree white?' and slumber came easy to him when the child grew tired.

However, Aragorn's peace would be short lived. As he began to doze, he heard his son call in the kind light again.

"Ada?"

"Ummmm," was the King's effort to reply.

"What is 'Narsil'?"

"It was the name of my sword, Anduril, once," he whispered, with his head half in the pillow, "when it belonged to our forefather over an Age ago."

No more was said, and Eldarion soon after fell to sleep. Aragorn was about to follow suit, but he sharply woke as his son's last enquiry came to mind. Funny – he did not remember ever telling him of Narsil.


	4. This cannot endure

_**Author's Note;** Greetings Guys! I am glad to see people are reading my story – and especially thanks to my reviewers who take the time to correct, improve and mostly encourage me! I would love to hear of people's opinions, and if there's any cool ideas any1 may have out there, or would like to see somethin' in this fic, just lemme know! At the mo, I'm a bit of a slow burner, but the action will soon kick off – promise!_

_LindaHoyland; Oh, I am seriously delighted with myself that you liken my description of the dream and stuff! And yep, I was thinkin' of the Nazgul (the scariest figures in the movie!) – but incase anyone thinks that it is one, nope – it's not! As present, nothing is known (thanks to my slow pace) and Eldarion sees no face – yet! Really, I am so glad you liked:-) x_

_RS; Well Hun, you may have read above that The Shadow Man is not a Nazgul, but yep – appears very like one. I do hope that Aragorn takes your advice in heeding his son's comment about Narsil and his dreams! And let us be very clear right now – Aragorn is just all mine! Moohahahaaaaa! Xx_

_TeZukAb0ch0u__; Yay – another new reviewer! Well, since you insist….I mean "demand" another 'chappie', here you go:-) I am thrilled you are enjoying this, and you are on the ball – this is gonna be suspense, and there's plenty of angst! It's gonna get a LOT worse before it get's better!_

_Sarahbarr17; Hey girl/neighbour! – d'yaknow, I have cousins in Co. Armagh! It's a great spot up north, ey? I think you're my first reviewer from the island – YAY! I'm delighted you're likin' the fic, and the dream – I just hope Aragorn cops on about Narsil too – or at least before it's too late! gives reviewer evil look x_

_Conn8d; Glad I sorted it - I've been thinkin' of the name for my spin-off, and I reckon 'My Little Pony', but it sounds familiar…. Hee hee! Here's the next chapt. Anyway, so enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – _"This cannot endure"_**

Another pile of papers, bigger than yesterday's, sat crookedly upon his desk. The tired King sighed as he sat back into his leather chair and took a sip of warm tea from his mug. He stretched and yawned as he bid to relax, for he had been denied much sleep since his arrival home. His diligent personal assistant and clerk Berard arrived in after him to help review the papers and explain some matters. Placing the mug beside him, Aragorn reached to the top of the waiting stack and began the first of his daily tasks.

The first paper concerned taxes, as did the second, third and most that followed. The payments made by the people were somewhat high under the city Council's decisions. The work of the army had been the cause, they said, but now that the men were settling home, the King surveyed the matter. Thankfully, however, as he looked to the papers, it seemed as if they were steadily declining and would soon return to normal.

"The Steward reports similar good news in Ithilien," informed Berard, "Their City walls were completed

before your return, and now the people enjoy their modest finances to be as it was."

"I have no doubt that Faramir keeps the folk there with honour," Aragorn slightly smiled at hearing of his friend. He had still to meet him since their call to war nearly nine months ago, "I am as lucky as they to have such a Steward."

"The nobles may become more agitated upon hearing of further decreases in their pocket," the secretary commented, thinking of the situation which was at present the weight of the King's work.

"They will far from starve," he answered lightly, "Let no one worry of such!" The papers which he worked through proved as much. Amidst the facts and figures, Aragorn came across other papers, but they still concerned political and state matters. However, in his scanning, he found a different sheet. Upon reading it, he saw that it was an application for the position of Nursery Maid. It was most certainly misplaced in his study and furthermore, it arrived quite early as the present minder had not long asked of her leave. "What of this?" he asked his aide, reading it again.

"I don not know, Sire. It was addressed to here," Berard answered, looking to see if the King had found anything distressing.

"I must have it sent to the concerning office," he said without further bother. Keeping it in mind, he set it aside and continued with his work.

As he wrote upon the papers, the King heard a gentle tap on his office door. Believing it to be the arrival of one of an expected councillor, he did not look up after permitting entrance to his visitor.

"You look busy," came a familiar voice.

Aragorn saw fit to lift his head and there saw someone much fairer than his any of his staff. It was the Queen's pristine face poking around the door. "No, nothing to be done here," he playfully answered, discarding his pen and sitting back into his chair. Seeing her made him smile, inward of not always out.

After greeting his Queen, Berard dismissed himself and left the couple to converse alone.

"Well, I very much doubt that is the case. You even missed breakfast this morning." Arwen said, now entered fully.

"Yes, well, that is perhaps because I had my breakfast much earlier than you, my Lady. Despite his lack of sleep as of late, our son still awakes before the cockerels' crow!"

"That is why I have come. I mean to ask of last night." She left the door ever-slightly open and walked over to him.

"I suppose is good to say that there is nothing of much relevance to report," Aragorn told, leaning again forward whilst resting his elbows on the desk. "Once you left, he appeared his usual self, asking about this and that. After my two, or, at most, _three_ hours of rest, it crossed my mind that his mind may be simply over-active!"

Arwen was unsure if she preferred no news to something of possible use, "If that is the case, he did not inherit such a trait from me," she chided. "So he did not awake there after or even stir in his sleep?"

Yawning again, he shook his head.

The Queen then gracefully proceeded around to his high risen chair and standing beside him, looked to his work. "Is there any matter in which I can help?" she offered, glancing through the papers which lay scattered across the desk.

"Not unless you idealise working through various rates and returns?" he replied, welcoming her delicate hands around his shoulders. After a brief silence where they merely enjoyed each other's presence, the King again spoke, "Tell me, where are the children now?"

"They are in tuition. I spoke with Delora this morning before coming here, and asked if she noticed a shift in Eldarion's manner. She did not. Perhaps if I ask Nellie later, she may convey a change in him."

"You seem as if you would hear of some alteration…." he asked in confusion.

"I cannot help but think such a case of nightmares is due to a particular reason, and I would like to find why."

"Recurring nightmares are common with young children…."

"Yes, I am aware of such, but tell me, have you encountered any child that has suffered so severe?" she calmly stated, "I do not remember Elraen being so affected. It has been over a fortnight now since this began, but it grows worse…. and more common."

Aragorn could not help but agree with his wife – their son was indeed suffering, and it did not appear normal. "I have not seen anything else which has caused him to become so sorely beset," he confessed, reaching above to take her hands into his, "and I hate seeing him so."

Another pause followed as Arwen contemplated on voicing her suggestion. Believing it to be the only option they had left, she decided to speak after much deliberation. "Do you think that you could perhaps heal him?"

"No, I could not," he answered hastily, sitting upright. Immediately regretting the nature of his answer, he sighed and expanded his reply, "That gift has gone long ago Arwen. My work in the Houses of Healing are over."

As he spoke, she felt the sadness return to him and heard the pain strain his voice. He was still haunted. "Do not be so bleak, my Estel, you are wrong," she whispered, sitting on the strong wood arm of his chair.

"I only speak what I believe to be true. Even if I possessed all the healing powers across the land, Eldarion's plight is not a physical one. I cannot help him."

Drawing his shoulders back against her, she wrapped her arms around him in apology for causing bother.

"There must be some way then. What would you have us do?" she nearly whispered, pressing against his cheek.

Letting his head fall limp against her, he released another sigh. "I wish I knew. All that is possible is to perhaps keep constant watch on him and all that he does – and we near do as much anyway."

"I know, husband, but maybe with Nellie's retirement, I will ask for a Nursery maid who can keep a more rigid watch on him. On them all…."

At sixty four, Nellie had proved herself well in keeping pace with the children, and it was with regret that they were to see her leave. She had been assigned since Elraen's birth and had quickly become a close friend to the royal family. However, her age would sometimes limit her role. With a new Minder, perhaps, the duty could be extended, and the King saw sense in the idea.

"I see no reason as to why not. At this rate, I will try anything to get a full night's rest here," he said. In glancing across his desk, his eyes caught attention of a particular sheet. "Oh, whilst we are discussing maids, I found this within my pile today."

Curiously, Arwen took the sheet from him and read. "This is an application for the position of a Nursery maid…." She remarked, wondering at the coincidence, "How did you receive this?"

"It was sitting amongst my papers, addressed to my study…."

Turning it over and back again, Arwen became more bemused, "I have not yet readied the advertisement to be published in this week's news edition."

"Perhaps Nellie has passed word around, or recommended us to someone," Aragorn offered, unphased.

Another knock came on the door, and it was Berard. "I am sorry for the interruption, Sire, but Sir Erethin has arrived for his meeting."

Thinking her husband's thoughts may be the case, she folded the letter and after kissing him, she took her leave.

"I shall see you at lunch," Aragorn quipped as she exited through the door, "Send him forward, Berard….."

In her stead, the red-haired Sir Erethin entered the study. "Elessar King," he bowed, "I thank you for this meeting I have requested."

"Come, sit, and tell me what you wish," the King kindly welcomed his nobleman. Erethin was a member of his council and proved a dedicated member of government.

"I know our meeting of the city nobles has already discussed the matter, Your Majesty, but may we review your decision to lower the city taxes?" he asked, "It is, we think, perhaps soon….."

'Yes,' Aragorn thought to himself, 'a dedicated and typical member of government!'

-

Though he had rigorous paper work, several meetings, a case in court, an opening and many visits, the King faced the most amorous task of the day in readying three energetic children for bed. The nursery had been cleaned, the fire extinguished, supper was served and the children had been bathed and dressed in their nightwear. Of course, Elraen, Eldarion and Sadriel would not sleep until he concluded his deeds by reading them a story and tucking each of them into their beds. When the time came later for him to follow suit, he was more than willing to slumber.

Donned in his linen nightshirt, Aragorn eagerly curled up against his revered wife between the toast-warm blankets of their large, limber bed. Arwen could not help but smile when he had fallen asleep in the middle of telling about his day. Placing a delicate kiss upon his cheek, she too joined him in easy repose within the confines of their snug haven.

As had become schedule, however, Eldarion's piercing cry came again down the corridor, waking the King and Queen. "This cannot endure," he groaned, lead-heavy as he rose to go to his son. Making his way to the door, he assured Arwen that she need not be trouble in going with him this time.

"Perhaps we could bring him to the Houses of Healing?" she said hopefully.

At this stage, Aragorn did not object. "We shall visit first thing tomorrow."


	5. The Houses of Healing

_**Author's Note;** Well, one of the worst weeks ever has ended, and another worse one seems to beginning! Uggh! My E800 worth collection of DVDs was stolen (with all my LOTR discs – the originals AND extended editions), my kitten died and a stupid guy has returned into my life, so I'm NOT a happy camper! Anyway, enough of my annoyance (thought I'd add a bit of angst! LOL) – here's the fifth chapt. for ye:-) I'm gonna be headin' for sunny Spain on Wed, so if I am inspired, I'll have another chapt. up by then, but it looks more likely that you guys might have to wait for a week! If so, I'll have the 4th chapt. of 'The Birthday Boy' up tomorrow! Thanks as always to every1 for readin' and especially reviewin'! _

_Lindahoyland; Yup, I did mean 'arduous' damn! I appreciate all your attention to detail dear! Your gonna find out what happened to Aragorn and his healing later on, so you might be interested in that! Your extensive writing on the healers has really inspired me, so I have put in a bit of my own detail here…I've looked up stuff about herbs, so there'll be lil mentions here and there. Thnx so much for the faithful reviews! x _

_Sarahbarr17; Well my fellow islander:-) Delighted you are still enjoyin' the story – the lil things you point out are exactly the thing I try to convey, and you pick up all my lil hints - I think we are on the same page! Oh, Faramir (and Eowyn) will make much more than a cameo, and all the characters ye are familiar with (the elf, dwarf and co.) will feature strongly, though because I am such an A/A fan, it will still always mainly centre around Gondor's royal family.x _

_RS; Hey darlin' – I hope the King and Queen heed your warning! As I said to Linda above, all will be revealed regarding Aragorn's healing, and thanks for the quote hun, the hand's of the King are indeed those of a true healer…..but it may not be because Aragorn lost his abilities, it could be something more…. xx _

_Grumpy123; Well, my old, faithful reviewer – thank you so so so so so much for venturing onto this story as well! LOL! Hope you like the suspenseful, angsty fics! Oh, there will be much less sleep in the Telcontar household, and may I add, for her own sake, the old Nanny couldn't be leaving at a better time! Moooooohahahahahaa ahem sorry! Thnx for stoppin' in! Hope you continue to read on…. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5 – The Houses of Healing**

"But I am not ill….." Eldarion protested, perched high upon his bed as his mother tied his sandal. Every time he had to attend there, it was because he was feeling poorly and had to take some horrible medicines. Placing a small hand upon his own forehead, the boy concluded that was not ill, and would definitely not take such unpleasant mixtures for no reason!

"I know, my darling," Arwen said again. The Prince fought against going to the Houses of Healing all morning, wondering what was wrong with him. Though she could not explain to him her worry, she had reached the last resort and was adamant to bring him. "You are just getting a routine over-look, that is all." Though she diluted the truth, Eldarion was, infact, merely being examined by the healers. She could not think of a single treatment, if any, which her son would definitely receive, but it was at least worth a try….

"Are you both ready now?" The King asked, standing at the boy's chamber door. He was set to depart and was holding a cloak for both his wife and son.

Arwen lifted Eldarion to the ground, but with heavy steps, he reluctantly made his way to the door. "I do not want to go…. " he grumbled, furrowing his brows.

"Come, my son. Do not think you will have to consume any potions," Aragorn softly assured, reaching a large hand down to his, "And you also are permitted to miss schooling for today."

Weighing his father's words, the Prince found it very hard to pass an opportunity to miss tuition. Elraen and Sadriel would be stuck doing their sums at the moment, and he had no desire to join them. "You promise that I will not have to take any sort of medicine?" he asked warily, securing his father's pact.

"I promise," the King repeated, playfully bowing to the child. In accord, Eldarion happily skipped hand-in-hand with his father out into the hall, ready to go.

Watching in awe of how easily their son corresponded with his father, Arwen wondered at her husband's ability in relating to the children. He always knew both how and what they thought. When she was once more elven than mortal, she perhaps had taken such things for granted.

The three made their way down to the sixth level of the city quietly in a closed carriage. Word travelled fast and far across Gondor, and they did not want their son's plight to be part of idle gossip. It would not do Eldarion any good, and furthermore, it was most likely that nothing was wrong to begin with. The carriage parked in the private quarters and the King, Queen and Prince made their way into the spirituous Houses of Healing.

Once they stepped inside, it was as if they were detached from everywhere else. A fragile light seeped through the curtained narrow windows, with rays of a subtle rose and a glowing honey reflecting on the marble and white stone. A fresh breeze delicately danced in each room, softly caressing all who dwelt inside. Whispers and sleep echoed high up to the arched ceiling, and finely spun silks, whispy and pure, framed each bed. By window sills and the bedsides, small rounded candles burned, and with the flame, released sweet natural scents. The patients there were tended with the greatest care, and healed by those who were most gifted.

None were more so than Ioreth, the oldest and wisest of the Healers. Small and stooped, her long grey hair was kept up in a loose bun, with strands falling around her kind face. Her slow step was the only factor which revealed she was over ninety, and she had served in the Houses of Healing for many years. Upon the arrival of the royals, she came to meet them.

"Welcome King Elessar, Queen Arwen and young Prince," she greeted with delight, her wrinkled face smoothing with her wide smile, "We are blessed with your visit!"

"Thank you Ioreth. Your lively demeanour tells me you are as youthful as ever," the King said in good nature. As he hugged his dear friend, Aragorn spoke softly in her ear, "We would like you to see our son."

Taking a look at the child, her initial worry left her. He looked to be healthy. "Come," was all the old lady said, lifting a quick hand signing for them to follow her.

They walked through many rooms and narrow halls before they reached the most special of all healing chambers. It was reserved for those of noble blood. Similar in design to the others, this room boasted a stone carving of Gondor's seven stars bordered the large western window, and glittering gold threads were spun through the flimsy curtain fabric.

"Sit him here….." Ioreth ordered, patting a random bed. Arwen did as was asked and lifted Eldarion to place him upon the mattress whilst the slight woman looked around in search for something. She fumbled in drawers and trays, muttering incoherently to herself, before finally leaving the room. "I shan't be long," she assured.

"For a sick house, it is a peaceful place," Aragorn quietly remarked as he carefully gazed around the white walls. He noted that little had changed in his absence.

_"Not a sick house, my Lord, a house of Healing!"_ came Ioreth's echo from the far down hall.

He looked to Arwen in surprise at the reply, for he did not expect one, nor to be heard.

With a half smile, the Queen again tied her son's opened sandal. "She is right. This is a place of Healing. Great wonders have transpired here."

Picking up on his wife's subtle hint, Aragorn responded with an effortless 'Hummmph' before awkwardly walking around the room.

"I am not ill….." Eldarion started again. With the quiet befallen, he had his first chance to renew his dissent.

Thankful that his son distracted his thoughts, the King turned to him, "We do not think you are, ion-nin (my son), but we should like to know what is causing your nightmares."

With this added information, the child's furrowed brow eased and he was now able to make sense of the situation. "I am here because of my nightmares? The healers might make them stop?"

"Maybe," Arwen said, glad that the Prince was comfortable with the idea, "we think we should at least let them examine the situation. They are wise people."

"I thank you, my Lady," came an old woman's voice behind them. Turning, they saw that Ioreth had returned, with a tray of al that she needed and a fellow healer. "This is Findel, he is this year's apprentice and has already proved himself to be a wonderful aide to me. Do you object at his attendance?"

Looking at the young man's pleasant face, the King and Queen both shook their heads with a soft 'no'.

"Let us then begin," Ioreth said, her weak voice becoming strong. With Findel behind her, she proceeded around to the opposite side of the bed and spoke to the Prince, "Tell me child, what is the cause of your parents bringing you here?"

"I am not ill….." Eldarion quickly established.

"Our son has been having some reoccurring nightmares," Arwen began, offering a perhaps more reliable account of the matter. She chose her few words with caution, as she was conscious of Eldarion's presence. "They have caused him some distress over the past three weeks."

"Nightmares?" Ioreth repeated, more to herself, as she looked at the boy.

Unsure of what the old lady was thinking, Aragorn extended the answer, "Yes. His cries not only wake him up, but also the whole Palace."

"Tell me, young Prince, what do you dream about?" Ioreth continued, keeping a fixed eye upon the child.

"A shadow man," Eldarion said lowly, though sure of what he was telling. "He wants to hurt me…..and Ada."

"Is it the same each night?"

"Well, at first, it was just a shadow which covered Ada's kingdom," the boy said, fiddling with a strap on his shirt, "but now there is the man."

"Do you remember every detail, or are parts…..hazy?"

"No," Eldarion adamantly replied, "I remember it all."

"Could you tell me about this…..shadow man? Will you tell us of your dream, from the very start?" Ioreth asked the child softly. He gave a diligent nod, and she looked to Findel briefly, motioning for him to write the details down on paper whilst the Prince would recount his nightmare.

As he told the healers of the White Tree turning black, the falling crown and sceptre, Anduril and the shadow figure floating toward the regally dressed King and Prince, he became nervous and quite vulnerable. Both Aragorn and Arwen wished to simply take him into their arms and end his worry, but it would not be so simple. They noticed that the old woman became increasingly interested with Eldarion's every word, and it was necessary for Ioreth to be in full knowledge of the case if she was to help their son.

"…we could not move. It came very near us, and it reached for me. But when it was about to touch me, I screamed, and then woke…." The Prince ended, with the strap breaking in his moist hand.

Digesting the information, the King and Queen noticed that Ioreth possessed a somewhat pensive, knowing look on her wise face. "You are a brave boy. That is indeed a most scary nightmare," was all she said, changing her sober face with a comforting smile.

"I will not have to take any medicines then?" Eldarion asked, surprised despite his father's promise.

Laughing, Ioreth went to her tray, "No, child, but it would help to burn some Lavender before you sleep." Showing some rich green leaves, speckled with tiny lilac buds, to the Prince with an aged hand, the elderly lady rubbed Eldarion's lengthy hair with the other, "It will calm the mind."

"Yes, I have some," Arwen offered, "I often place some dried leaves in a bowl on my desk."

"Your Majesty, My Lady….I think it better if you could return the Prince here later and let him rest here for tonight," Ioreth stated, "I can make no assumptions without watching his sleep."

Trusting in the old lady's healing, the King and Queen did not hesitate and permitted their son's stay. They then went to depart, and Ioreth escorted them back to their carriage.

"I thank you for all your help, dear friend," Aragorn said, lifting the old lady's soft hand to kiss in goodbye.

With a youthful beam, the healer squeezed his tightly, "You are missed, Lord Elessar. Will you not come back and join us here?"

Expecting the request at some stage during the visit, Aragorn returned her smile with one of sorrow, "I do not think so."

-

As promised, Eldarion was returned to the care of the city's healers that night. Faithful that their son was safe, Aragorn was very much looking forward to a blissful night of undisturbed slumber. Upon entering their chamber, Arwen noticed that her husband was, for once, in bed before her! Exhaustedly sprawled across the bed, the King was oblivious to all around him as he dwelt in a deep sleep. Giggling at noticing her husband had forgotten to remove his pants, Arwen did the honours and tried to adjust him into a comfortable position as she lay in beside him.

Yet again, however, the couple were roused from their repose with the call of the guards. "Sire," came the excited voice through the door, "Someone has been in the Prince's chamber!"


	6. The Final Coincidence

_**Author's Note; **Hi folks! I've settled back from Spain very nicely – cheers to everyone who wished me a nice break, as your wish materialised! Things are still as mad as ever around, but in a better way now – that's my excuse for the long time it's taken me to update! (though I do have chapt. 4 of 'The Birthday Boy', so I haven't been TOO lazy:-) At this point, I'd like to say that I will continue to publish my responses to the reviewers, as they often point out important aspects to my fic and gives me a chance to answers some questions and clear up mistakes._

_Lemar2RedFox; It am so thrilled you are still with me on this, and hope that will continue to be the case! My apologies for it taking so long to update- my 'excuse' is above! LOL!_

_TeZukAb0ch0u__; Well, hold on to your seat 'cos it's about to get more interesting! YAY! I am delighted that you too are still reading!_

_Lindahoyland; Well hun, it's you I must thank for all the info you've been so generous with – on Ioreth and all! You've been so helpful (and inspiring!) I am chuffed that you found the characters to be realistic :-) I promise Faramir will feature somewhere soon! Hope your chapt. will be up today! x_

_Sarahbarr17; What a thoughtful, sweet review! Firstly let me thank you for your sympathy and all! Again, I'm so glad that you too are finding aspects to be realistic. It's something I'm very conscious of….and the dialogue….though stuff! But seeing that it's appreciated is so encouraging! Again, you've hit a few important spots , regarding Aragorn's healing (that is much of what Arwen was referring to!) and secrecy with Eldarion's dreams. It's a joy replying to you dear, let us Ireland islanders stick together, right? LOL! Thanks for all your reviews thus far (and for venturing on to 'The Birthday Boy') x_

_RS; Hun, would you believe, I've finally got round to mailin' you:-) I am delighted that you liked my description of the Houses of Healing – it was hard to do without my ROTK EE DVD to reference! sniff And you also loved Ioreth….yay! As I'm not a Mom, I find it hard writing the children's characters, but you cannot imagine my relief and pride when you related to Eldarion's refusing to go the the Houses of Healing, for fear of medicine. (Hee hee – I can imagine your lil LOTR buddy's objecting – I'll bet he's a lively lil mite!) And yep, it looks like Aragorn and Arwen are now forced to realise the seriousness of the past few weeks!... Thanks for your ever-faithful reviews sweetie xx_

_Grumpy123; Well, poor lil Eldarion is about to be done with any luck he has had! Moohahahahahaaaaa ahem – sorry :-) And nope, it really seems that Aragorn and Arwen might as well stay awake forever! And thanks for your very inspiring review for 'The Birthday Boy' – hope you get a chance to pop down to read chapter 4! LOL!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6 – _The final coincidence_**

The guards' calls echoed in his drowsy ears and as soon their alarm registered, Aragorn jolted upright. Beside him, Arwen made a similar gesture and without haste, they leapt out from the blankets, eager to find what exactly was taking place.

After grabbing their nightgowns, Aragorn quickly pulled the large chamber door open, and he and his wife were greeted by ready-armed guards.

"Your Majesty, someone has been in Prince Eldarion's chamber," Telion informed swiftly. His impetuous, nervous manner was mirrored by those accompanying him, causing the King and Queen's panic to increase. As Aragorn bid to speak, he was stopped by the sound of loose mail and running soldiers which echoed along the hall.

"We have found no one……" a group of three reported, arriving briskly from the left.

Another few approached the doorway from the right, also in a state of excitement, "We can see none roaming the corridors," one remarked.

Scarcely able to make sense of the situation, Aragorn fought to hold his composure. In order to obtain some calm amongst the chaos, he half raised his hands gently. "Tell me what has happened, Telion."

Still apprehensive, the tall, slim man stood rigid, "Sire, Cerran and Agrad were on duty outside the children's chambers. There was nothing to lead them to suspect an intruder had entered these quarters, but moments ago - at approximately three and thirty - they heard some commotion within the Prince's room…."

"What sort of commotion?"

"As if one were searching for something inside," Cerran said, stepping forward, "whoever entered searched through the bed, and came and left through the window."

Too often, the guards were dramatic, but taken aback with the serious notification, Aragorn was desperate to investigate the matter. "How can you be sure?"

"After you informed us, Sire, that the Prince would not be here tonight, both Agrad and I thought it odd when we heard noise in the Prince's chamber. Upon opening the door, we saw that the bed was mussed and the top of the right window was open."

"Are Elraen and Sadriel alright?" Arwen asked in alarm.

"Yes my Lady, Luca is with them……"

Unable to deny worry any longer, Aragorn began to act. Whilst making his way to his children's chambers, he reviewed the situation. "Have the other guards in the Palace yet been informed of the disturbance?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I have sent word," Telion replied, nearly running as he tried to keep up with the King's furious pace.

"What of the men outside?"

"Yes Sire, they are scouting the grounds as we speak."

"Are the City gates now closed?"

"They will be momentarily, my Lord."

Once he felt proper security was in motion, Aragorn went to see his daughters. With Arwen by his side, they entered the girls' dwelling, and were relieved to see that they were both safe under Luca's guard.

"Ada, Naneth, what is the matter?" Elraen sleepily asked, lifting herself as she wiped her eyes. In the bed across from hers, Sadriel lay still in a peaceful asleep.

"Do not worry darling, we are just taking some precautionary measures," Arwen softly whispered, sitting at her eldest daughter's bedside.

"Did you happen to hear anything strange tonight?" Aragorn spoke lightly, taking special care not cause her any fright.

Elraen answered to having heard nothing. They had been sleeping soundly until some guards had come into their room, chattering excitedly and woke her. "Tell me what has happened…." Elraen begged, unconvinced that the tension was due to simple 'precautionary measures'.

The King looked to Arwen before deciding to answer. "We are just wondering if someone has heard of your brother staying in the Houses of Healing. Tell us, have you told anyone of it? Or maybe Sadriel let it slip? We will not be cross……."

"No Ada," came the reply, "we had promised not to."

Feeling weight lift from his shoulders, Aragorn released a heavy breath. "I take your words. I wish you now to rest, my princess. Sleep well….." he whispered, kissing her and Sadriel's brow before motioning to leave.

As he stepped outside the chamber, Arwen came to follow him. The worry returned to her delicate face as she began to speak. "Do you think someone could have gone to the Houses of Healing…..that they could have entered his room there?"

Taking her tightened hands in his, Aragorn answered his wife with comfort. "I do not think so. We have told no one of his staying there, save our carriage rider. This tonight may still be a mere breech of security or a simple mishap," he said, preferring to believe that was the case. "there are many beggars and thieves yet in the city. Let us not worry, for it will do no good. I will go seek our son and you must remain with the girls. The guards will stand outside here and throughout the halls in my stead, so that you may sleep easy."

Finding herself eased with his words, Arwen returned to rest with their daughters. Aragorn made for his carriage and the Houses of Healing, but not before looking into Eldarion's room. Indeed, someone had disturbed there.

As he travelled from the Palace to the seventh tier of the city, the King kept a mindful watch whilst riding along the near-empty streets. He did not encounter anyone suspicious in the dim moonlight, though it was perhaps easy for one to hide should they want to. It was better not to become so worried and agitated over the night's occurrence, he thought, reassuring himself that little was the matter.

The gentle glow of the candles welcomed Aragorn into the Houses of Healing upon reaching his destination. He stepped inside and was met by healers who instantly recognised him. Taking his olive cloak, one young lady led him to his son's residence. As expected, there he saw Ioreth, but he had not presumed his son to be awake!

"_Ada!"_ the child cried at the sight of his father. It had become a familiar call.

"Lord Elessar! What a wonderful blessing – come," the old woman kindly greeted, "sit with us. Findel has gone to fetch some water. Eldarion here has not long woken."

Aragorn looked to his son with a small smile, most thankful that he was at least unharmed. The Prince was sitting up against a propped pillow, with reddened eyes and a torn tissue in his hands. The King made an easy guess as to why he was awake. "Have you been dreaming again, ion nin?" he asked, taking the chair beside Ioreth.

"Yes Ada," the boy replied slowly, "but tonight I had a different dream."

"Have you told Ioreth of it? Know that we are here with you, do not fret….."

"Oh he has told me, my Lord," Ioreth affirmed, giving the King a certain look.

Unsure of what was expected of him, Aragorn returned his focus to his son. "Well, was it any better than those previous?" He could not imagine them becoming any worse.

Eldarion simply shook his head.

"He dreamt someone was in his room….." Ioreth began to explain, but said no more as she noticed Aragorn suddenly freeze beside her. Before she could question him, Findel returned to the room with a heavy jug. He bowed upon sight of the King, and offered him a cup.

Aragorn refused politely, but turned to the lady beside him, "May we speak?"

"I would that you keep watch of the Prince for a moment," Ioreth said to her student, rising from her seat, "King Elessar and I will be just outside the door."

"Ada, please do not leave….." Eldarion quipped suddenly.

Aragorn leant to his son with assurance, though he equally felt himself not want to part from him. "I will not go farther than the hall outside."

Once the child was settled back into the blankets, the King followed Ioreth out of the room. "My Lord," she began, looking up at his tall stature, "tell me the reason why you have come….." The elderly lady's eyes were small, and somewhat squinted, but her gaze pierced through any guise, be it that of a King or a peasant.

"I came to my son. There was a disturbance in the Palace tonight, and I came to seek his safety," Aragorn spoke, noticing Ioreth stiffen now.

"Was there someone in the Prince's chamber?"

Taken aback with Ioreth's correct assumption, Aragorn found himself nodding. "Tell me of Eldarion's dream……"

"He dreamt that a person searched in his room. He could not make out the figure, as there was no light."

As he felt a hollow gulp in this dry throat, Aragorn wondered at the connection, "That was our disturbance in the palace……..," he whispered in shock, "What time did he wake?"

"It must have been three and thirty….." Ioreth approximated. Though she too found the situation to be more than a mere coincidence, she did not appear so surprised.

"Yes – that was the time we were given……" was all he managed to say, letting the events be realised.

The old lady gently left a frail hand upon the King's arm, "My Lord, I do not think the Prince has been suffering from simple nightmares. It would be more likely that he possesses the gift of foresight."


	7. It won't happen again

_**Author's Note;** Greetings guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've just started college, so you can imagine how busy everythin' has been! (I highly recommend student life, btw! LOL!) Anyway, to my darling reviewers…._

_TeZukAb0ch0u__; Well, look out for lil details in this chapt. as regards more suspense and stuff to come! Also, there'll be points of view from the bad guys now too - sometimes! (Do people think that's a bad or good idea?)_

_Lemar2RedFox; Yep, you're gonna have to keep readin' – LOL! Things are gonna get a lot more mixed up before anything resolves! I am delighted you're liking this so far._

_RS; Thunder and music – LOL! I'm actually happy you mentioned that dear 'cos I was goin' for a dramatic, movie moment! I am interested on hearing your reaction to this chapt. – I'm not sure if including the bad guys is gonna be a good or bad thing?... At least we have Aragorn and Arwen at the end, ey:-) xx_

_Sarahbarr17; Well, it's been quite a while, but here's what Aragorn does next….. It's not a typical reaction, mind, but you'll see where it'll go. Xx_

_LindaHoyland; As I mentioned above, I am wondering if including the bad camp's view is a good idea or not, so I'd love to hear your thoughts on that. I'm not all that confident writing stuff that isn't lovey-dovey anyway, so bear with my attempts at writing bad guys! LOL! And thank you for you lovely compliment in you last review – it was really lovely to read! Xx_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 7 – _"It won't happen again"_**

"Tell me, where is the child?" he asked upon their arrival. Two had departed, but as he looked at those who stood before him, it seemed only two returned.

"I en'ered 'is chamber, Master, while Barak kept an eye from outside," the first nervously explained, "but there wasn't no boy in there!"

"So where is he?" came the biting reply, echoing in the cave-like dwelling.

"We don't know, Sir……"

"Did you not seek him out? Did you not search? After all the minuet planning, you would see it result as thus! Why did you fools bother returning to me – your uses were few as they were, and none without the child!"

The second man stood bravely forward, hoping to calm his senior's rising temper. "We will get 'im, great one. It won't 'appen again. Hagos and meself will see to it!"

The pair's commander took little notice of them in his revising of the situation. Turning his fur coated back, he muttered worriedly to himself. "It is likely the palace now suspect the kidnap. The dawn is breaking, and it is probable guards are already scouting the grounds. Their security measures will increase, and we will not get such an easy second chance - the boy will be minded day and night…." He whispered, running short of breath, "….How shall I get him now?"

"We will find a way, Master, just like Barak promised!" Hagos offered again.

The Superior turned slowly to the comment, fully around until eventually locking a steely gaze with his footman.

"….If the guards will be occupied with the Prince, we could maybe take one o' the gerwls instead? Or per'aps the Lady Queen!"

A first, the Superior simply glared at the thin gaunt man – emotionless and silent. Hagos felt nervous under the green-eyed stare, but thought the Master might be digesting his somewhat worthy idea. Without so much of a warning, however, the Superior reached inside his rich purple coat and with a sudden jerk, threw a blunt dagger across the distance and through the servant's chest. With a sharp gasp, followed by a flat thud upon hitting the floor, the slight man lay dead upon cold stone.

Void of any sentiment, the Superior objectively pulled the blade from it's setting.

Barak looked in horror at the display, unable to register what he witnessed. As he stared startled at his lifeless companion, he was roughly turned and felt a fist grab his torn coat collar. Hoisted in mid-air, the frail man found his eyes on par with that of the Superior's.

"You would not dare give_ me_ suggestions, _peasant!"_

"Nnn…no….no Master….. neva! Not at all!"

"And you would not dare fail me again?"

"….Neva fail you Sir, I swear!"

The Superior's voice fell dangerously calm before diving the blade through his subject's gut , "I shall see to it that you don't."

The second body fell dead at his feet. As he moved to dip his blood-stained hands in water, a bent figure moved from a far shadowy corner. Holding his slim, crooked walking stick in one hand, and pointing a twisted finger with the other, he waddled to the Superior's side, "Perhaps the peasant's idea regarding the Queen was not futile. There is something you may be interested to know…."

-

Arwen had been awake watching her daughters, unable to sleep. She smiled at their peaceful faces whilst they slumbered easily in the early light. The night's uneasiness would not leave her and the flighty feeling inside her stomach made her ill. It was a feeling she was becoming used to. As she mused, the Queen recognised that she had felt somewhat odd since the night of Eldarion's first dream. Not only did the whole situation lead her to worry, but she herself had begun to feel 'different'. Of course, with all the excitement around the palace, she thought it best not to voice any concerns, and believed whatever was the mater would soon pass.

Arwen's deep thoughts were interrupted with the sound of an approaching horse and carriage. Suspecting it to be her husband and son, she hastily ran downstairs to meet them.

The Prince jumped from the carriage door onto his most familiar ground, oblivious to the large number of guards surrounding him and his parents.

"I knew I was not ill, Naneth," Eldarion proudly declared as he became wrapped in his mother's embrace, "I have no medicine to take!"

"I did not think you would!" the Queen replied, not wanting to let him go, "Did you sleep well?"

"…Very well," Aragorn answered, exiting the charade, "he is able to stay home tonight."

Letting Eldarion walk ahead, Arwen straightened to stand before her husband. She was glad to see him. "Did you manage to rest?"

Avoiding a direct response, the King led her to walk inside the Palace, "I will be better rested after today's council meeting. All representatives are to attend. Berard….."

"Yes, your Majesty," the dutiful assistant answered, running to walk beside him.

"Have you sent out a summons for the council meeting this evening?"

"Yes Sire, they were sent immediately after you requested so last night. It seems it is set to be a busy day."

"Yes, we will have much to do," Aragorn stated.

"I would be glad to contribute to the evening," Arwen offered, "is there anything in which I can do to alleviate some of the duties?"

"We have all taken care of, My Lady," Berard replied, smiling at his Queen's constant generous nature.

Satisfied that their son would not notice them speak, Arwen took the King's hand into hers, "Husband," she gently whispered, "did Ioreth report anything of Eldarion's stay last night?"

Suddenly pausing, Aragorn did not know what answer to give….. he simply turned to his wife with troubled eyes, unable to speak.

"My Lord, My Lady, we have breakfast prepared for you….." Berard called from up ahead, breaking their silence.

"I am not hungry," Arwen decided, brushing her spouse's hand before letting it go, "I shall tend the girls until they wake."

"I will go wit….."

"You have a big day ahead, and you must prepare for it. Our concerns can wait until tonight," she said, giving a slight, comforting smile. She kissed his cheek before turning to ascend the large staircase.

He watched her leave as his assistant came beside him, "You meal will now be served, Sire."

"Berard, was there any trace found last night," he asked lowly, "….of the intruder?"

"No, My Lord. As you said, we think it is most likely a breech in security – the guards think there is an obvious explanation. It won't happen again."

Deciding it best not to pursue further, the King gave a slight nod.

"You may be glad to know we already have word that the Steward will be in attendance," Berard announced, brightening their conversation.

"Ah," Aragorn warmly smiled at hearing of his most trusted aide. Faramir's supporting presence in a room filled with merciless politicians would be more than welcome, "The day might not be so long after all!"


End file.
